Lost
by XxMacyMooXX
Summary: Jade was once human but not anymore. They did more then just hatch dino's on Isla Sorna, and Jade is one of them. What happens when Jade who has isolated herself from other dino's, meets the Alpha male of a raptor pack. M just to be safe.
1. Prolouge

Cold, that was the best to describe the way the small child felt, shaking against the cold of the metal cage she was in. The door opened causing her to shrink back in the cage her jade eyes welling up with tears, as people in white coats walked up to her cage.

"Subject 6, the only one to service the first round of testing," A man with pepper hair and dark brown eye's says.

"She perfect, unlike the other's she will look bueatiful after were done," Another man says with pure gray hair and ice blue eyes says getting down to her level and staring into her jade eyes. He opened her cage and grabed her wrist with his large hands before dragging her away, cries of protest coming from the child.

"S-Stop," She whimpers trying to pry his hand from her wrist. He just held her tighter crushing her wrist in the prosses, she then cried out in pain before begin brought into a lab room men and women in white coats, staring at her.

"Strap her down," The gray haired man says and two other docters grab her and putting her down on the cold, metal table. They then put straps on her body as she squirmed.

"Docter, we are ready to procced," A nurse says handing him a cylinder with a glowing red liquied in it a long needle coming out of the cylinder.

"This will only hurt a bit," The docter says with an evil glit in his eyes. He then put the needle in her forarm, earning a ear pircing scream from the child... Jade jolted awake hitting her head on the top of the small cave, she called home.

_"That dream I haven't had in a long time... actually I don't remember when I had a dream about my human life,"_ Jade thought as she shook her head. She sighed before laying back down on the hard rocky ground. Curling herself up, and falling asleep and hoping to not have another terrible dream about the hell she went through.


	2. Chapter 2

Jade yawned, as she awoke the sun shone on her black scales. "Another day," Jade sighed before exiting her home.

She noticed how the ground she stepped on was wet, _"Must have rained" _Jade thought before shaking her head, for some odd reason she could sleep through the loudest storms, they also made her not have dreams which she was thankful for.

He stomach growled much to her disliking, she didn't mind hunting but she didn't like it.

She walked through the thick woods, her scent was always covered other than the cave which smelled of flowers and honey.

Ekon's POV

I paced back and forth, sniffing the air impatiently. I knew that our hunt should start soon. When though? My blue scales glinted in the sun, and I spread out my white and black alpha male feathers on my head and arms. My pack was the same, trotting around the den(?) restlessly.

Eva, the (well, wants to be) alpha female walked up to me, her feathers on her head just beginning to turn blue. Somehow this angered me, seeing her feathers change to the color of alphas, even though she was not one. I snapped at her as she attempted to nuzzle me. Eva recoiled, growling in irritation.

"Why so hostile, my Alpha? You should get some rest," she purred, beginning to wrap her tail around mine.

"Go away, Eva," I snarled. "You will never be my alpha female. You're just...not the one. It doesn't feel right."

Her eyes flashed with rage. "Doesn't...FEEL RIGHT? I'll show you-!"

Suddenly Beta Male Kwan's screech rang out in the dense forest. I gave out a sigh of relief, glad to end this tedious conversation with Eva. Said raptor just ignored my sigh, giving me one last glare before joining her sister, Hazel. I swiftly spun around to see a herd of triceratops. My pack and I charged and began our attack.

Jade's POV

I found a herd of tri's not far from my cave, and began looking for a weak one to take out, but then a smell hit my nose. _Raptor's._

This was not good. I have yet to be graced with meeting the raptor pack that lived on this island.

I hide in the bushes in the dark shadows my scales giving the advantge, I stood and watched as they began to take out the same pry I had my eye's on, I hissed in anger.

Ekon's POV

My pack just took down a weak triceratops, and we all feasted on it. I then heard a hiss that sounded like a raptor.

I look over to the tree's I don't see anything but then a flash of green moves in the shadows, whatever it was probably not friendly.

"Alpha is something wrong?" I look over to see my brother and Delta Cedric looking at me and than at the spot where I was looking at.

"It's nothing," I say. Unkown to me my sister Lunette saw it to and was going to find the hostile creature.

Jade's POV

_"You stupid idot!" _I scolled myself hissing had alreted the Alpha male I was lucky to escape without him or another fallowing me. I pass back and forth in front of my cave.

I was so self absode in my own mental rant. I fail to notice the brown female raptor jump out the bushes.

"Who are you!" She hissed. Causing myself to trip on my feet and fall with a thud on the dirt covered ground. (Clumsy Jade still not use to her raptor body)

"What the hell is your problem?!" I hiss looking up and glare into her yellow eyes.

"My problem! More like your problem, I've never seen a raptor like you before," She says as she circles me like a tiger.

"Yeah I know," I say getting up and shaking myself off. "Listen I don't want any trouble so lets just pretened this whole thing never happened."

"No," She says bluntly.

"What do you mean 'No'?" I ask getting frustrated with the female raptor infront of me,

"No as in, I'm not leaving till I find out more about you," She says with a amusing glit in her eyes.

"Ok, I'm Jade. I'm alone, which is what want, and I don't need to tell you my life story because it's in none of your bussiness to put your snout in other raptor's personal life," I say before flipping around and walking into my cave.

"Well Jade, I think you're a pretty cool raptor," She says as she lays down infront of my cave. "Oh, I'm Lunette by the way."

"Lunette, don't you have pack to get back to or something?" I ask tilting my head to the side.

"Meh... My brother can worry for a little while longer. I know why don't you come back with me!" She says way to happly to be related to the Alpha.

"Don't you get it I like to be alone. I'll make a deal with you, if you keep this meeting a secret I'll let you vist when ever you want," I say hopping she takes the bait.

"Sure," She says before getting up and running off.

"What have I done"

**Hello reader's this update has been well waited I'm sorry I just lost motive and my dad's passing didn't help.**

**Jade meet Ekon's sister, yes she is a bit bipolar. She can be happy in one minute or a compelet bitch at other's.**


	3. AN! Please Read Very Important!

Hey guys,

As many of you know I lost my dad, thus making my writing life go on a stand still, for not just this story but my others, and seens so many people love this story This story can still be adopted, but I'm done, I've been getting very hurtful PM's so I decide to just stop. Thank you for the lovely comments, and likes.


	4. Chapter 3

Jade awoke the next morning and yawned her large jade eyes glossed over with tiredness. She got up and stretched out a little bit, shaking her head back and forth lightly.

She then sniffed the air and smelt a female scent and then she remembered what happened yesterday and let out a frustrated growl. She had let someone in something she never wanted to do _ever._

She removed herself from the small cave, she felt something rise on her head. She walked over to a near by stream and noticed the alpha feathers on her head.

"What the!?" Jade blinked at the feathers they shouldn't be there especially not Alpha ones. She just sighed and layed by the shore of the small pond her tail wrapping around her body and she lays her head down sun bathing.

Ekon's POV

I was finally apply to get rid of Eva she had been bothering me all morning about mateing her and letting her be Alpha female. I let out a frustrated huff my nostrils flaring lightly as I did.

I was going to see my sister seeing as she hadn't come back to the den till quite late, I walked over to my sister, who was still asleep in her nest. I nudged her with my nose to get her up.

"What do you want Ekon?" Lunette grumbles and puts her head up but doesn't move from her laying position.

"Why did you return so late yesterday?" I ask standing above her.

"No reason got side tracked," Lunette gets up and stretches her body her brown scales shimmering lightly under the sun.

I roll my golden eyes I knew my sister and she did have the tendency to lose track of what she is doing.

"Fine I will take that answer for now but I want a better one if it ever happens again," I say looking my sister straight in the eyes.

"I can take care of myself Ekon," Lunette growls and pushes past me. I huff at her before deciding I need a break from all this.

"Cedric watch the pack I'm going to scout for some more pray" I call, Cedric nods his head and I walk into the forest.

Jade POV

I yawn and awaken from a well needed nap. I get up slowly my black scales shimmer and have a bit a dark purple tint to them as I get up.

I bend my head down and take a drink of some of the clear water from the pond in front of me, the cool liquid running down my dry throat.

I lift my head a small amount of water dripping from my snout. I was no longer thirsty but now I was hungry.

I sniff the air and smell a small group Protoceratops they would be easy to take down because of their small size (Size of a sheep).

I followed the scent of the Protoceratops and found the small herd I licked my lips my tongue running over the sharp teeth.

I didn't get to eat yesterday so I was very hungry my natural predator prey instincts come out my pupils become black slits in a pool of jade, I hide in the shadows and thanks to my ebony black scales that becomes easy for me.

Narrator's POV

Ekon had also smelt the small group if he was able to take down a large male he could bring something for the pack though it wouldn't be much.

He approached the area unknown to him that Jade was ready to pounce on the other side of the area. Thanks to it begin an open field with forests all around it.

Ekon crouched down his feathers up and he let out a low his but before he could pounce a black figure ran out the other side of the forest.

**Guess what guys I'm back and I think I might be able to write this story again I took a few month's but I was grieving. I will probably start updating again but they won't be fast or very long updates. BUT I'M BACK XD**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jade chased after one of them her long legs shooting forward as they get her closer to her pray, her green eyes locked on the small traget. She growls before pouncing on it digging her long fangs into the flesh.

The Protoceratop stuggled under her as she bit down on it's neck, she growled annoyed by it's struggle she then, turns it neck and brakes it the dino falls dead.

She had gotten use to this part of life kill or be killed, it was the natural order around her. Her long tail flicks lightly, the ebony scales glitter in the sun, showing off some of the deep purple in it.

Ekon stayed hiden in the brush around the open area, he watched the female with his golden eyes. His feathers stode on end he had never seen a female or a raptor like her before. Her slik black scales, that made hiddening in the shadow's quite easy for her or so he thinks it would.

Her large green eyes that stode out the most against her bodym he then noticed the alpha feathers on her, was she mated to a different alpha male. Usually a pack wouldn't let an alpha female go out on her own to hunt.

Ekon looked around turning his blue head in every direction looking for the females pack but saw, heard or smelt nothing only her.

He then turned back to watch the female, as she tared into the dead Protoceratop, she would look up every once in a while to make sure nothing was sneaking up on her or around her. When she was she it was fine she would go back to eating her meal.

Then he remembered why I was out here lookng for food for his pack, when this female, this packless female took his meal away. Unlike her he had young ones to feed and others. He growled lightly his feathers standing on edge.

Jade lifted her head, she had her fill from the small dino. She licked her blood covered muzzle getting it off it even though the blood was not able to be seen because of her dark scales.

She moved away from the carces, when she heard a growl come from behind her she turned around. Her jade eyes scaned the area for anything but she didn't seen anything nothing at all.

She shook it off as her mind playing tricks on her that she was too on edge. She turned around to leave.

Ekon saw his moment the female turned around wand started walking away, he crouched down and growled again before shooting from the bush line, it caugh her off gaurd she turned around her eyes widden, she then makes her move to run.

Ekon pounces on her pinning her to the ground, on foot on her body the other oh her neck his large claw ready to dig into her neck and slip her blood.

"Who are!" Ekon growls out stepping on her more, she lets out a whimper as he puts more weight on her small body and neck.

"J-Jade, I mean no harm," She whimpers out and tries to get out of his strong hold. It only cause him to growl and dig the nail into her neck slightly, she stopped moving and let out a small cry of pain.

"What are you doing here? Your quite close to my packs den" He growls a her moving his head down getting close to her's.

"I w-was just looking for a meal that's all really" Her body shakes a little as he lowers his head close to hers, the tip of his long claw still in her neck.

"Is that all or were you scouting for your pack you have Alpaha feathers so you must be an alpha female of your pack," Ekon says his claw digging into her neck a little more.

"No I'm alone I don't have a pack, these stupid things just came out of no where this moring," She squirms as he digs it deeper into her neck. Ekon looks into her jade eyes looking for any lies from the bright orbs. Not seeing any he releses her.

Jade quickly gets up and backs away from the male. The male huffs and turns away,

"If I ever see you here again, I won't hesitate now leave," He hisses and glares at her with his bright golden eyes.

She shivers under his glare and shoots off back to her cave.

Jade's POV

I ran from that male, I ran as fast as my long legs would carry me. I made it back to my cave in record time. I breath heavly and enter my small home

_'Who was that? He had alpha feathers he must be alpha to the pack he was taking about,' _I thought and lay down. My neck stings from his large claw digging into it my senitive neck.

I lay my head down, and curl my tail around me I need a good nights rest after what happened today. I close my green eyes and let the darkness seround me m last thought before falling asleep was _'I hope to never meet that male again'. _Little did I know at the time I was going to be seeing him quite a bit.

Ekon's POV

I watched as Jade as she was named, ran off quickly. I huffed and walked back to the den.

Many of the young were asleep at this time, the sun was setting and it ment it was time to setal down for the night. I went to go see Lunette before going to my own nest.

She was awake watching the sun set she always liked watching it many of the others found it strange, but I knew my sister she has always been a bit differnet but that's why I love her.

"Lunette," I call, she turns to look at me with her brown eyes.

"Yes brother what is it?" Lunette asks turning her head to the side slightly. I walk over to her and lay down next to her, out of all the pack memebers I knew I could tell her about the female raptor named Jade.

"Lunette have you ever heard of a raptor named Jade?" I look at her looking for a rection but all she gives me is one of confusion.

"No why?" Lunette says with a confused voice but I heard something else in her voice fear? No I must be hearing things.

"I meet her today she is a lone black raptor, I've never seen a raptor with black scales before," I says in a voice that's a little to prasing.

"Oh do you like her~?" Lunette coo's at me.

"No I was just saying it's different" I shrug it off but in the back of my mind I heard a little voice say yes but chose to ingore it.

"Whatever you say Ekon, I wouldn't worry about it a lone rapotor can't do any damage to us a pack," Lunette says in a resureing voice. I sigh and nod before getting up I tell my sister good night and walk over to my own nest and lay down.

I curl up and yawn my last though before falling to sleep was. _'I don't know what to think of Jade, but I wouldn't mind seeing her again,'_

? POV

I growled lightly as I watched the Alpha Ekon fall asleep. I heard the conversation between him and his little runt sister about a lone raptor named Jade.

"Jade humm? I would what she is like~" I chuckle and dark smirk plays on my lips showing of my sharp fangs before I return back into the shadows and run off.

**I got the next chapter up guys this one I had a lot of fun writing oh and who could the mystery dino be?**


	6. Bad News

**Hey guys today I just found out today that I have Dysgraphia and that is a writing disability, so the story might be on a stand still for a while until I go through classes for this I'm sorry guys I really am but there's nothing I can do about it **


End file.
